Good Camaro
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: AHA ! La partie française de cette section est sortie du coma, tu t'y attendais pas, fan de Gorillaz ! Bon, en gros, c'est tiré du clip de "Stylo", moi, Bruce Willis, 2D, Murdoc et Metal Noodle, on se cherche des noises et c'est sur une route.


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Oui, si vous allez sur mon profil, vous vous rendrez compte que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de fanfiction. Notamment parce que j'ai lancé pour de bon ma chaîne YouTube avec le premier numéro de mon émission « FanLine », une émission où j'essaie d'accomplir un pari fou : lire dans son intégralité le fandom « Web Shows ». Oui, dans son intégralité.**

 **Le premier épisode a été posté quasiment mardi dernier, vous pouvez aller le voir ! Mais revenons à mes fanfics.**

 **J'étais bien parti pour faire l'épisode 2 de « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » qui est devenu ma fanfic la plus « reviewée » (l'épisode 1, bien sûr) mais… Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett étaient postés en embuscade.**

 **En gros, je regardais « Catsuka », une émission consacrée à l'animation (qui est très bien) et je suis tombé sur les musiques de Gorillaz. J'avais pas écouté ça depuis un bail et j'aurais peut-être dû réécouter plus tôt. Car, après des écoutes, des visites sur les pages Wikipédia des membres réels ET fictifs du groupe et tout le tralala, disons que…**

 **Si vous êtes un(e) fan du groupe, imaginez-vous 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle qui sautent sur moi, se collent à moi comme des sangsues et ne veulent plus descendre. Ouais, j'avais pas d'autre métaphore.**

 **Et en trouvant la section du site qui leur était consacrée, j'ai vu que la dernière fanfiction française sur Gorillaz datait de… 2013. Et c'était même pas un pairing entre 2 membres fictifs, c'était un yaoi Albarn/Hewlett. Tout ça pour dire que la partie française de la section mérite bien qu'on la sorte du coma artificiel.**

 **Cette fanfic me met en scène et est basée sur le clip de « Stylo ». 2D, Murdoc et Mecha-Noodle (ouais, parce que Cyborg Noodle, je trouve ça dégueu, comme nom) appartiennent à Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett. A moins que les 3 cités s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Je sais pas.**

 **Bref, enjoy !**

La chaleur de la route est proprement étouffante. Oui, parce qu'on a tendance à le dire pour n'importe quel niveau de chaleur mais là, croyez-moi, c'est presque rien de le dire. Heureusement qu'il fait beau. Parce que s'il pleuvait, là, ce serait le comble !

Ma voiture roule à toute allure sur cette route qu'on dirait sans fin. Et là, j'imagine que vous vous demandez ce que je fous sur une route dont on ne connaît pas la fin, par une chaleur à crever et sans aucune trace de population. Eh ben, c'est très simple. J'avais eu (comme beaucoup d'autres) l'idée d'aller parcourir le vaste monde pour voir s'il y avait un coin cool dans ce monde pour lequel je ne caressais pas une grande affection. C'était pareil pour le monde, d'ailleurs.

Et me voilà sur cette route désertique de l'Amérique où, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, il n'y a personne. Absolument personne. C'est la garantie d'aucun embouteillage et de pas faire chier le monde avec mon klaxon. Tout n'a l'air que tranquillité et calme.

Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une autre voiture devant moi. Une Chevrolet Camaro noire et qui roulait également à vive allure, vu que les limitations de vitesse ont l'air quasi inexistantes. J'augmente encore la vitesse de ma voiture pour doubler et, accessoirement, voir qui conduit. Vu que la voiture est de dos, je ne peux distinguer que des silhouettes (de dos, elles aussi). J'en vois trois. Deux au rang avant et la troisième sur le rang des passagers. J'ai l'impression que c'est un couple qui emmène son enfant faire également le tour du monde. Sympa, ça prouve donc définitivement que je ne suis pas le seul. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis à ce moment-là.

Puis, j'entends des sirènes retentir, brisant la tranquillité de la route. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui pouvait être aussi bruyant. C'était une voiture de police. Je fus surpris car je n'avais pas vu de policier pendant que je roulais (alors que j'aime bien regarder ce qu'il y a sur les routes). Et même s'il y en avait beaucoup, je n'étais pas le genre de gars à commettre des délits. Je compris alors que la voiture de police s'intéressait (pour être poli) à la mystérieuse bande étant devant moi.

Je décidai alors de doubler pour ne pas que je sois catalogué comme complice mais je vis quelque chose qui changea mon objectif. En effet, une longue main de couleur vert zombie s'échappa de la fenêtre de la Camaro et fit un geste que je ne compris pas. Par contre, je compris beaucoup mieux quand je vis ce qui me semblait être une adolescente avec une casquette genre Nostalgia Critic, un t-shirt et une coiffure qui faisait qu'on voyait pas ses yeux (à moins que c'était un emo*) me viser clairement avec un shotgun et me tirer dessus.

Le tir fit un gros trou dans ma vitre et je dus me baisser pour ne pas me prendre un truc. Elle tira à nouveau et cette fois, ma vitre fut clairement brisée et je me pris un truc dans mon bras. Heureusement, j'avais mon facteur guérisseur. Mais ma voiture termina sur le côté, laissant la voiture de police doubler et les rattraper. Au concours de tir aux pigeons, le policier eut moins de chance. Les deux mêmes coups de shotgun l'aveuglèrent suffisamment pour qu'il change de route et traverse un panneau publicitaire avant, je suppose, de s'écraser. Quant à moi, passablement énervé (même s'il y eut une méprise, on m'a sans doute pris pour un flic), je mis les gaz pour essayer de les rattraper. Moi aussi, j'avais bien envie de jouer à ce jeu. Et j'avais des pistolets que j'avais pris au cas où.

Et après 2 minutes, je vis à nouveau la Camaro. Et cette fois, je doublai suffisamment pour me retrouver côte à côte. Et quand je les ai vus… je me demandai tout de suite si je n'avais pas encore consommé des champis hallucinogènes qu'on aurait foutus sur ma pizza quatre saisons. Quoi, ça vous arrive jamais, cette déboire ? J'aimerais être à votre place, mon vieux.

En gros, sur le siège conducteur était assis un homme (si on peut appeler comme ça) assez grand et maigre, à la peau verte, avec des yeux qui feraient se demander comment il a attrapé sa conjonctivite et habillé comme un parrain mafieux. Ainsi qu'une coiffure genre gomina (si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler). En tout cas, ce genre de gars, c'est celui dont tu te demandes si les flics vont réussir à retrouver toutes les parties de ton cadavre. * De loin comme de près.

A côté de lui se « tenait » un deuxième, d'allure plus jeune, plus petit, les cheveux bleus, deux énormes trous noirs à la place des yeux (c'était presque un miracle qu'il puisse voir), un bonnet représentant un visage mignon et qui semblait plus craintif que son pote le zombie insomniaque. Et le/la maniaque des armes était assis(se) sur le siège passager. Déjà, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein délire devant ces cartoons 3D vivants. C'était comme de la drogue… sauf que j'avais pas pris de drogue. *

Le délire passa au niveau supérieur quand je vis un énorme nuage noir couvrir la zone où on se trouvait. Surtout que ça se contentait d'assombrir, rien de plus. Ce fut bizarre. J'allais presque croire à un genre d'invasion extraterrestre. Ce fut pas ça. Par contre, je vis parfaitement que sur la passagère (oui, parce que je pense que c'est plus une fille), ça lui faisait pas du bien. Surtout par le fait qu'elle se mettait à fumer et qu'il y avait de drôles de trucs qui commençaient à se passer et là, j'ai commencé à vraiment flipper. Et quand elle a complètement disjonctée, je me suis rendu compte que c'était un cyborg. Je préfère appeler les robots « mechas », c'est plus stylé.

Mais en tout cas, je commençais à vraiment me poser des questions sur ces gus. Déjà, qui étaient-ils ? C'était pas possible de voir des personnages animés faire ce genre de trucs et, même, de faire des trucs ! Pourquoi utilisent-ils un mecha (N.D.A : oui, si j'appelle vraiment certains robots « Mecha trucmuche », c'est parce que Mecha Sonic et Metal Sonic m'ont influencé. D'ailleurs, vous préférez Mecha Noodle ou Metal Noodle ?) ? Et tout ce genre de questions. Je remarquai aussi que le nuage noir avait disparu. Je sortis un de mes revolvers de ma boîte à gants et je le chargeai.

Puis j'eus la surprise de voir une deuxième Camaro, qui était rouge, derrière nos voitures. Et est-ce que c'était moi ou Bruce Willis se trouvait dans cette voiture * ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me croit complice ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je tapai sur mon klaxon qui fit retentir sa « sonnerie » personnalisée, une musique saturée que j'avais entendue dans « Okisana Hotel » de Michio Mihara *. Ce qui avertit les 2 voitures de ma présence. Et dans mes rétroviseurs, je pus voir John McClane observer ma voiture et le zombie tourner son regard vers moi puis proférer ce qui me semblait être un juron mais j'entendais pas. Je pris mon pistolet et baissa la vitre. Histoire de faire comprendre mon ressentiment.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à viser la vitre, celle de derrière explosa et je fus déséquilibré un court instant. En effet, Bruce Willis avait tiré sur ma caisse, confirmant mon impression qu'il me prenait pour un complice. Je tirai sur sa voiture à lui (œil pour œil, dent pour dent) mais une autre balle fusa à mes oreilles. C'était les deux types plus que louches qui étaient eux aussi armés. Cela nous faisait à tous une belle jambe.

Je tirai sur eux. John McClane me retira dessus. Je tirai sur John McClane. Je tirai sur les cartoons vivants. Les deux voitures assaillantes me tirèrent dessus. Je tirai 3 fois sur McClane. Il s'en est foutu. Le zombie a retiré. Au final, il n'y avait que des vitres au rang des morts. Qu'elles reposent toutes en paix.

Finalement, la mini-fusillade me déséquilibra tellement que je me retrouvai dangereusement proche de la Camaro noire et de ses occupants chelous. Je tournai vers eux et je les bousculai en leur lançant un regard noir. Apparemment, ils en avaient vu d'autres car ils répliquèrent plus violemment. Bruce Willis nous tapa, lui aussi. Les voitures, hein, pas directement nous.

Puis on se retrouva tous côte à côte. Et dans une immense envie de me la jouer stylé, j'allumai mon autoradio dans la sélection de mes musiques personnelles, je sélectionnai « Badass » de Saliva, je pris deux pétoires, je mis à fond et au moment où c'est parti, je me suis mis à tirer sans relâcher tout en utilisant mes pieds pour conduire, histoire de faire « branleur un peu délinquant qui a du style ». Mes « adversaires » tiraient aussi mais moins souvent, ce qui me procura un avantage. Pour une fois que j'en avais un. J'ai quand même dû noter la perte de mes rétroviseurs.

Mais, quand le moment où tout était déchargé arriva, je dus faire un choix. Ma voiture était en mauvais état et je devais l'abandonner. J'avais donc prévu de sauter dans une des deux autres voitures. Et j'ai fait mon choix en analysant la situation comme ceci :

\- Camaro rouge : Bruce Willis a l'air d'être aussi un policier et il me prend pour un complice, ce qui fait qu'il m'a tiré dessus. Si je saute sur sa voiture, il y a des chances qu'il me coffre, que lui et ses collègues se mettent à m'interroger et je perds ma liberté et mon honneur. Mais il y a aussi des chances qu'il écoute ce que j'ai à dire et que j'ai fait de la légitime défense.

\- Camaro noire : Ces gens sont les plus bizarres que j'ai vus de toute ma vie et ils ont l'air d'être les personnes les moins recommandables du monde. Si je saute sur leur voiture, ils vont sans doute me flinguer ou alors, leur robot va se réactiver ET me flinguer. Mais si Cop * McClane me coffre, je regretterai sans doute tout le reste de ma vie de ne pas avoir choisi la noire.

Le choix était fait. Je rassemblai donc quelques armes et posa une grenade Deadpool sur le siège passager. Puis, je détachai ma ceinture et j'ouvris la porte de gauche. Je dus respirer quelques secondes pour me donner du courage.

Et enfin, je sautai.

Je vis aux têtes des messieurs que ça leur plaisait moyennement d'accueillir un hôte indésirable et je me rendis compte que se ramasser la gueule sur une voiture était une chose très désagréable. Oui, les deux choses en même temps. C'est fou.

Et ils auraient sans doute repris une arme s'il n'y avait pas eu un gros BOUM. Tout le monde vit ma voiture exploser, planer dans le ciel, s'écraser et faire des dizaines de tonneaux avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Sans doute que tout le monde a dû penser que je n'étais pas très net dans ma tête. Cela me donna le temps de me redresser et de m'écraser sur le siège passager à côté du robot qui était toujours dans les vapes. Ou autre chose. Mais en tout cas, pas en bonne santé.

Puis je brandis mes pistolets et les braqua sur eux pour les pousser à arrêter leur voiture et à descendre pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer entre gentlemen. Mais, vu que la voiture rouge continuait ses « assauts » répétés et que la noire était à plus de 200 km/h, c'était difficile de s'arrêter.

Et soudainement, on a cru mourir.

Et par « on a cru mourir », j'entends qu'on était sortis de la route et qu'on fonçait vers un précipice. Donc, bien évidemment, on a fait les hurlements de peur qui sont de rigueur (cette rime, c'était pas fait exprès, je vous promets) et je pense que je me suis un peu pissé dessus. Et c'était pas voulu.

Comment ça s'est passé quand on a fait le grand saut ? Ben, on a fini dans la mer à je sais pas combien de mètres de profondeur et la Camaro est devenue un sous-marin. Actuellement, je suis toujours dans ce sous-marin avec eux.

Le reste de la journée va être long, putain.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Et, avant de se quitter, voici les astérisques !**

 **Astérisque 1 : Cette astérisque vient du fait que quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne savais pas si Noodle était une fille ou un mec emo. Oui, j'étais un peu con quand j'étais jeune.**

 **Astérisque 2 : Cette phrase est tirée du Top 10 des Meilleurs Seconds Couteaux Américains du Fossoyeur de Films.**

 **Astérisque 3 : Cette phrase est tirée de la Bum Review sur Speed Racer (traduite en VF par BafAltom, tapez ce nom sur YouTube pour retrouver la review)**

 **Astérisque 4 : Pour les fans, vous le savez. Mais pour ceux qui dorment, Bruce Willis est dans le clip de « Stylo » et c'est lui qui poursuit les membres du groupe. SPOILER : dans le clip, il gagne.**

 **Astérisque 5 : J'ai fait cette référence à partir d'une émission « Catsuka », la toute première. Vous pouvez aller sur le site de Catsuka, dans la section « Catsuka sur Nolife », pour retrouver l'émission. C'est la n°1, pour ceux qui veulent plus de détails.**

 **Astérisque 6 : Le mot « Cop » veut dire « policier » ou « flic » en anglais. Et, vu que Bruce Willis est un flic dans le clip, ça me paraissait approprié.**

 **Voilà, maintenant que tout est vraiment fini, je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction !**

 **Je vais peut-être faire un pairing 2D/Noodle. Parce que j'aime bien. Et parce que j'ai envie d'enrichir la section française.**

 **En attendant, si vous êtes fan de Gorillaz et que vous avez aimé, vous pouvez me laisser une review de l'amour qui fait plaisir. La légende raconte même que si vous laissez assez de reviews, Metal Noodle se réactive.**

 **Allez, à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
